1. Field
Example embodiments relate to display devices using thin film layers having light absorptance that varies according to electric fields.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices may use light transmission. Since display devices using light transmission may include transparent transistors in order to adjust light transmission, there may be limitations in selecting materials used to manufacture such display devices. Also, if such display devices are used outdoors, backlight units may not be bright enough for user to see the display devices clearly, thereby making it difficult to actually use the display devices.